4 days
by Shadowpoet
Summary: Completed!Rika hasn't been seen for 2 weeks. She's been trapped in her house. Can Ryo and the others save her within 4 days before she
1. Default Chapter

4 days  
  
Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: yes I made this poem. Its like an opening poem for now, the rest will be posted through the story. I only put half of it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am falling  
  
I can feel the air through my fingers  
  
The light above me shrinking smaller and smaller  
  
Suddenly I feel wet drops on my face  
  
I don't hear rain, only the wind rushing through  
  
Will I stop falling?  
  
I see a face in the light  
  
Who is it? Will they save? 


	2. Chapter 1

4 days  
  
Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: This is not one of my best works ,but ya. I felt like writing it. I am sorry in advance if I put Ms. or Mr. Makino when its supposed to be somthing else. Can you tell me whats right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll help you Rika, I promise." Ryo sadly said outside the prison."We'll get him."  
  
Rika was stuck in her house for the past two weeks. No one saw her out for a long time.  
  
' It's because of him.' Ryo blamed.  
  
"What's new about Rika?" Jeri asked."Will she be able to get out?"  
  
"I don't know. It's all his fault though." Ryo kept on walking to his house.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' How long has it been since I was outside?' She looked out the window.'It feels like years.'  
  
She was trapped in a huge room with a bathroom in it already. The big space made her figure that it was the master bedroom. One bed lay in the middle of it.  
  
' Where's my mom? I finally need her to come here and take me away.' She went to a corner in the room.'Is she trying to get me back?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Takato~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After two years since we left the digital world, everyone is scattered. I help out my parents more. Jeri is getting along with her family. Henry and Suzie are moving to a new house closer to the city. Kazu and Kenta are trying to find new hobbies than following Ryo. Ryo is trying to make his dad not pissed off, and Rika." Takato told him. "She had to go over to her dad's house 2 weeks ago. The thing is she hasn't gone out of the house ever since then. I can tell though, that Rika is still alive."  
  
The detective scribbled a few things in his notepad. He hid his brown hair and eyes under a hat. His long tan coat covered the rest of him.  
  
"Thank you. What was it that brought you all together 2 years ago?"  
  
"Digimon. Not the tv show, for real."  
  
"Just to let you know, her mom hired me." he stood up and went. Takato got up and called Ryo.  
  
"He came here. Ms.Makino hired him, but I'm not sure if he's hired by Mr. Makino to spy on us."Takato said.  
  
"Ok. I'll see if he's coming here next."  
  
"i'll check back on you later, bye." Takato got back to what his dad told him to do."All Rika needs,is for us to get her out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeri~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I haven't seen her for a long time. Her house seems empty when no one answers my call.' Jeri stared from accross the stree.' What is going on in her family?'  
  
"No freedom for two weeks now. Am I right?" A man asked. Jeri turned around."I'm detective Jaketchi on your friends case. Can I talk to you for a while?"  
  
"ok."  
  
"Did Rika mention anything to you? In any chats?" He got his pen ready.  
  
"No. She usually keeps everything to herself. The last time we saw her was when she told us she was going to go to her dads house."  
  
"This is her dads house?" Jaketchi asked pointing there. Jeri nodded as light rain fell."Thank you. I hope that your friend gets out."  
  
"Jeri turned back to the house. As the detective went to his car, she sighed and left. Still though, will Rika get out?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeri."Rika watched her friend go. It was raining now. The skies darkened her room. Rika opens a light, but it does not light up the room much.  
  
'There is too much darkness here. I can't get it out of my head.' Rika sat on her corner. Her dad came 16 times a day in her room. The daily routine was: Beat her and leave her food. Beat her and pick up the dishes. Beat her and give her some bandages. And so on.  
  
'I thought I could rely on my friends, but then again would they care?' Rika braced herself when she saw a shadow in front of her door.' 4 days, I'll give anyone 4 days to come and save me. If they don't come, I don't need to live.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Henry~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Henry, what happend to Rika?" Suzie brought up. Henry paused and faced his sister.  
  
"Well, she's been busy." he lied. Suzie looked a little puzzled then went away. Henry picked up the phone.  
  
"Ryo, I think we should do something more than pity her from her dads house."  
  
"I know. I'm getting the others to go the detective tomorrow." Ryo planned. " We'll see if we can help with him."  
  
"Ok, goodnight." Henry hung up. Suzie appeared again.  
  
"Henry. Can I help?" she asked.  
  
"With what? My homework?" Henry went back to his computer.  
  
"With helping Rika."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied again. Suzie frowned and went to her big brother.  
  
"You're lying yo me again. That's not nice." she said. Henry was caught."If you don't let me help, I'm telling mommy on you."  
  
"Suzie!"  
  
"I'm a tamer too! I'm telling on you." She got up.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just don't do anything weird when we're in front of other people. ok?"  
  
"Yay!!!!!"  
  
' So much for no.'Henry watched his sister cheer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's time we saved Rika. Who knows what's going around in there. Maybe she could die.'Ryo thought to himself.'This is going to start tomorrow.'  
  
"Mr. Jaketchi could know more than we think."  
  
"Ryo whats all this? You've been writing a lot lately." Mr. Akiyama picked up Ryo's plan. "What? Ask the detective?"  
  
"Dad, that's my...fanfiction...on...Digi....mon."Ryo snatched it back."It's just a list of what could happen."  
  
"Ok..well. I just stopped by to say goodnight.I'm going out early tomorrow. You should too." Mr. Akiyama went to his room.  
  
'I have to hide things better.'Ryo hid the paper inside a drawer full of them.'A fanfiction on Digimon. Never thought about it before. I should try it sometime.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Takato~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--------------Day 1-------------------------  
  
"Did you get him?" Takato asked Henry when they all met up.  
  
"Ya, but we have to go to him."  
  
"Let's go then."Ryo headed for a direction.  
  
"Ryo, you don't know where it is yet."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's across the station that you take." Henry looked at the directions.  
  
"Alright then. To the subway station!"Kazu startled them.  
  
"That came out of nowhere."Jeri blinked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The subway station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's the building."Henry pointed.  
  
"To the building!" Kazu announced.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Kenta asked as they crossed the street.  
  
"I don't know, feels like someone should do it."  
  
~~~~~Building~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know what the dudes name is?" Jeri looked at Henrys printout.  
  
"It's Mr. Jaketchi."  
  
"Leave it to me, I deal well with office people." Kazu went to the front desk.  
  
"I doubt him. I'll ask." Takato followed him. They both returned 2 minutes later.  
  
"Lines too long."  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Jaketchi's office is?"  
  
"Suite 281."the person smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Suzie returned to Henry."He's in 281."  
  
"Let's leave the information asking to your sister."Takato looked at Henry.  
  
"She bribed me."  
  
"Ok, to 281!" Kazu exclaimed. Some people passing by looked at him.  
  
"He's practicing for a play." Kenta excused him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~281~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello. Aren't you Rika's friends? What can I do for you?"  
  
"We want to help Rika's case too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Three times I tried to escape. He only added more times to hit me. A fourth and he threatens to kill my family and friends.' Rika thought.'Great, I'm talking to myself. If only Renamon were here, then I'd be out sooner.'  
  
She looked at the knife she hid in her drawer.  
  
'After today it's 3 more days until I go away.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It took an hour or more to convince the dude that we really did what to help. Now we're trying to arm ourselves. Great.' Kenta thought.  
  
"There isn't much security around the place. A lot of people haven't reported anything though."Ryo argued.  
  
"That means we could get him."  
  
"Not easy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He can jump us. He could have a weapon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it sux, but review pls. 


	3. Poem

4 days  
  
Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: The second part of the poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel weak and lay my head back  
  
A different feeling comes over me  
  
I need to hold on  
  
I let myself free, loose waiting for a reaction  
  
Weeping, that is what I hear  
  
Opening my eyes, my heart gave away  
  
Darkness, sadness  
  
Nothing surrounded me   
  
Where is the light? 


	4. Chapter 2

4 days  
  
Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Ok, this is the 2nd chap to the story. I'm making a sequel to this one, but I don't know if I should post it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry, we can get him still. My dad still has a bunch of papers in his basement." Ryo replied. That made them realize that they can.  
  
"What's the plan for today?" Takato sat on a step of the station.  
  
"It's not like we can get her in one day."Kenta said.  
  
"Let's make Mr. Jaketchi to make us help." Ryo suggested.  
  
"What? To get Rika out? Since when is that illegal?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I mean, bring her mom into it. Even Mr.Jaketchi."Ryo suggested.  
  
"I know her work number."Jeri offered.  
  
"I know Mr. Jaketchis number." Henry offered.  
  
"Then let's get to work."  
  
"To a pay phone!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"You're not getting paid for that." Ryo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going crazier in this room."Rika spoke to herself." Now I'm really talking to myself."  
  
'Maybe the beatings are getting to my head.' Rika wondered.'I need to get out.'  
  
Rika looked out the window. Freedom. Something she missed. What were the others doing right now?  
  
'I'm getting weak somehow. But I have not shed one drop of my tears ever since he started to hit me.' She went to her bed.'I feel sick. Like, I have a fever or something.'  
  
"Rika. Dinner."Her dad knocked on the door.  
  
'In other words beating time.' Rika got out of bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Mr. Jaketchi~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No."  
  
"But we're her friends. We could do...stuff." Takato persisted.  
  
"That is no excuse for you to join me in the case. That's why her mother left me to do it."Jaketchi sat on his chair.  
  
"Can't we just be helpers? Like, fix up some papers?" Suzie suggested.  
  
"Hmmm."He didn't argue back."If you'd do something like that, then maybe there is something you can do."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Henry asked.  
  
Jaketchi brought out a few cameras on his table.  
  
"Since all you want to do is mostly watch Mr. Makino's house, why don't you tape it as well. It would be proof. So, still up for it? You'll have to rotate jobs."  
  
They took the cameras and went off spying on the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Kenta's house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why at my house all of the sudden?"Kenta asked.  
  
"It just happend to be closer to his house." Ryo replied.  
  
"I have a lawn jog from the lady in front of the house. I can ask her if we can set up a camera there."Kazu said.  
  
"I'll watch the front door first. That way it'll show that she doesn't get out.' Ryo volunteered. They would all take shifts after half an hour.  
  
"Saying it like that makes it seem like she's already dead."Jeri said.  
  
"How long will it take?" Kazu got his camera ready.  
  
"Probably a couple of days." Ryo grabbed one too."The hardest thing is to avoid our parents from coming to us when it's our turn."  
  
"At least there's an excuse to go over to Kenta's." Takato came in.  
  
"My mom was alright with it, she understands." Kenta confirmed."So, let's get started."  
  
Ryo and Kazu left. They would change every half an hour. Both carried talkies in case they needed to be contacted. It was almost midnight when they started.  
  
---------1 minute--------  
  
"This is boring." Kazu radioed."Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in between two houses. The neighbors don't mind, sort of. At least you're in a house."  
  
"You can't always pick 'em."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The window. The only thing I like besides an aid kit.' she felt her forehead as she returned to her bed instead of her corner.'For some reason, I have a feeling that I should look out my window for something, but it's getting too cold.'  
  
She went under her sheets. It was cold in her room. Though it usually was a normal temperature.  
  
'Is it that cold today?' she wondered. 'It's almost time for the last beating of the day.'  
  
Rika fell asleep. Her dad knocked, but she still didn't wake up. He went over to her.  
  
"Wake up! Who said you could miss tonights beating if you slept?!!" He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----Day 2/25 min-----  
  
'Midnight. Man, I didn't know how late I started my shift.' he checked his watch.  
  
"Kazu, are you awake?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Three adults know about this. What does that say to you?"  
  
"Our parents would kill us."Kazu yawned." Three more minutes."  
  
"Just hope that the others don't forget."Ryo leaned against the wall." It smells here.  
  
"Lucky I got this post."  
  
Takato and Henry took Ryo and Kazu's place. While that was happening, Rika's dad encountered something new.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He grabbed her throat, but when he did she felt warmer than usual. He pinned her on the wall, hand still on her neck. She was hot.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" He felt her forehead as her head hung."You sick or something?"  
  
Rika felt his cold hand. She didn't move. It would make her nauseous.  
  
"What am I going to do with you now?" He asked himself still not letting her go.  
  
'Leave me alone, let me go, whatever you want first.' Rika didn't open her eyes.' I am basically sick.'  
  
"I should get someone to do something." His cranky voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't sleep.' Ryo stared at the ceiling.' Maybe because I know Rika needs our help. Mr. Jaketchis way takes too long. Kater in the noon, we have to do something different.'  
  
"Still can't sleep?" Kazu noticed.  
  
"No. I can't help think that we are wasting our time taping his house when we can go over there and get him." Ryo whispered back.  
  
"We could complain later. While that last pair watches."Kazu assured.  
  
"Ya. I just hope that we aren't too late."  
  
'Maybe we already are.'  
  
~~~~~~~~Jeri~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----15min------  
  
'What time is it? Probably one something. Wonder how Kenta's doing in the alley.'Jeri lazily waited with the camera.' Is he still awake?'  
  
"Jeri ! Jeri !"  
  
"What is it? What happend?"  
  
"Her dad just came back from a trip to somewhere. He came back with a box!"  
  
"Ok....what does that have to do with Rika?"  
  
"It's looks like a box for gun stuff!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya, not much. REview pls. 


	5. poem

4 days  
  
-Shadowpoet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cry  
  
I want to go back  
  
My arms reach out for an impossible escape  
  
Will someone come to help?  
  
My throat burns as I try  
  
"Come back" someone whispers  
  
"Come nack"  
  
Dare I open my eyes to see nothing again? 


	6. Chapter 3

4 days  
  
  
  
Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: I finally got around to typing this chapter, yay. So, heres Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----12:10 pm----  
  
"Ryo wake up. We have to go."Takato woke him."We'll go to Mr.Jaketchi while the others stay and watch over the house."  
  
Ryo got up and dressed.  
  
"Do you think he suspects anything?"He asked as they madetheir way to the building.  
  
"Not really, we didn't give out any signs that we were there."  
  
"Kenta once ran in front of the camera before going behind it."  
  
"Luckily it was nightime then."  
  
Takato opened the door for them.   
  
"Hello. How is the taping going?"  
  
"Boring. Nothing is going to happen unless we acutally go there and get her."Ryo answered.  
  
"I don't know if we can do it if all we have is a front door watch over."  
  
"What Ryo meant to say was; Taping is over with so lets go in and get her."Takato said.  
  
"I need more time. I can't do anything without much evidence."  
  
"Well, I'm going to do something. Authorized or not."Ryo left. Takato followed and Jaketchi reviewed their tape.  
  
~~~~~~~Kazu~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kazu looked inside the house. One shadow was standing in her room. The other was held up in mid air.  
  
"That's Rika isn't it?" Jeri sat with him.  
  
"Ya. Did Takato and Ryo come back yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is Kenta awake?"  
  
"I guess."Jeri took out the talkie."He hasn't said anything yet."  
  
"Try to contact him. For like his status or something."  
  
"Kenta. Are you there?"  
  
"Ya, what's up?"  
  
"What did you get so far?"  
  
"That he has no thoughts for curtains in his house except for the rooms."  
  
"Why, what can you see?"  
  
"Funiture. A door...the kitchen?"  
  
"Wait, a door near the front one?"Kenta took out a picture."The floor map doesn't show there is one."  
  
"Ya, but it says here that he added a room a week ago."Jeri check another pile.  
  
"He just ran out of space I guess. Oh ya! I always see Ms.Nonaka go by, but doesn't do anything. SHe doesn't even stop. She just wants to make sure her ex-husband is there I guess."Kenta remembered."Do you think she's planning anything?"  
  
"Jaketchi won't do anything. He needs more."Ryo entered.  
  
"More what? Common sense?"Kazu asked.  
  
"More footage proof." Takato closed the door.  
  
"She's here."Kenta announced.  
  
"Who?"Ryo approached the window.  
  
"Rika's mom."Kazu checked the window. Ryo looked with him.  
  
"Want me to get her?"Kenta offered.  
  
"When she rounds near the corner just watch if someone might see her. Ryo call Henry and tell him to pick her up on the way back home."Takato answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaketchi~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------2:30pm---------  
  
He took the tape out of the VCR.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Nonaka?" He called her cell."Maybe it's time we stopped sitting."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get her out. But I'll need help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I guess the people who want to help her as much as you and I do. Her friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~Henry~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Makino?"  
  
"Yes? Hi Henry."  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Kenta was the lookout in case Mr. Makino came out.  
  
"Walk the other corner. His car is pulling out."He warned. Henry led her to the other side of the street.  
  
"Mr. Jaketchi just called me."Ms.Makino said as they walked.  
  
"He wants more proof. That's why we can't do anything."Henry pocketed his hand."That's going to take a while."  
  
"He told me that he is going to do something, but he needs your help."  
  
"That's a change."Henry opened the door."What else did he say?"  
  
"That he was wondering if you would help. So would you?"  
  
"Yes."Takato greeted."  
  
"Did Ja- Mr. Jaketchi say when?"Jeri asked.  
  
"No, but I could call him back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~~~  
  
'One more day to end this.'She rested.'No signs of them helping.'  
  
The sunlight hit her eyes and her room.  
  
'Mom is probabaly out looking here by now.'She said.'Wonder what she's doing now. Is Ryo trying to get me out?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Jeri~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you get anything yet?"Kenta bugged.  
  
"Not yet. Just do what you're supposd to."Henry clicked on Kenta's computer.  
  
"Be patient. It's not like Henry's taking loing in the bathroom."Jeri sat on his bed."Ryo took his shift just so Henry can get more on Rika's dad."  
  
"Well I'll take my shift for bed. Wake me up if anything happens."  
  
"Do you think it's too late to help her?"Jeri wondered.  
  
"No. Rika's in there taking whatever her dad throws at her. It doesn't seem like her dad would bury her soon since Ryo's been keeping a close watch."Henry began printing something."Did Ms. Makino say anything to you?"  
  
"No, just that she's worried and it was all her fault."  
  
"Hmmm......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Jaketchi~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just have to get a permit so I can get him without being sued."  
  
"How long will that take?"Ryo asked while he kept watch.  
  
"I can't get clearance until tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'll tell Ms.Nonaka."Ryo said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
'Henry had to take the alley instead of the house.'Ryo sat down.'At least now I know Rika is coming back. Hopefully alive.  
  
-------------Day 4 9:03 am--------------  
  
'Today is the last day.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End chapter3~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lame update I'm just so interested in writing the sequel !! I am writing it anyway. Look for it afterwards. 


	7. Poem

4 days  
  
--Shadowpoet--  
  
A/n: It is near the end.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's getting harder to see,  
  
Breathe,  
  
Touch,  
  
Or hear anything  
  
I fall faster with everything that is buried within me  
  
"Hold on" someone whispers  
  
Am I really hearing it?  
  
I reach for help again  
  
This time someone is there to catch me 


	8. Chapter 4

4 days  
  
  
  
--Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: If my base on the chracters bother you, just something I should say.::I haven't seen seasons 1,2,and 3 ever since they stopped showing it on FOX so,ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's go." Ryo stood up and made his way to Mr. Makino's house."I'll meet you guys there I guess."  
  
They all gathered at Makino's front door. Jaketchi was to come later with police. Ryo kicked the door open which sort of set the others back.  
  
"You said save, not intrude."Jeri whispered.  
  
"We're here, so let's go." They split up.  
  
"Hey! Who are all of you?!" Rika's dad exclaimed when they came in and searched the rooms.  
  
"Where's Rika?" Ryo ignored him before.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Ryo began to check some rooms until he finally found her.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Hey!" Her dad grabbed him and threw him against the wall."How do you know about her?"  
  
Rika opened her eyes slightly and saw her dad talking to soemone. Meanwhile others came from the doorway.  
  
'Is is beating time?'  
  
"I'm one of her friends and I'm going to get her out." Ryo went to her."Rika, wake up"  
  
"You can't do that." He got him again."Get out while you can still breath."  
  
'Ryo actually came for me?' Rika noticed him. The other tamers got into the room with them. Takato and Henry helped distract Mr. Makino while the rest of them got Rika out.  
  
"C'mon Rika."  
  
She stood there, dizzy from her sickness. Ryo punched her dad and went to her.  
  
"We'll wait for Jaketchi to handle the rest." he said. Rika leaned on him and made him feel her heat of sickness.  
  
"Hey! Do you think you can get away that quickly?" Her dad ran out with Takato and Henry behind him. Ryo and the others didn't stop until they met up with her mom.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" she asked when she opened the door.  
  
"Yes, but it's not over yet."  
  
'Why did he have to come?' Rika's thoughts ran.'Couldn't I just go away?Everything would just stop then, no more problems or things like this.'  
  
"It's a good thing she's a alive. I had no doubt." Jeri smiled.  
  
'Ugh, things are getting mushy.' Rika thought.'Wait, where's Ryo?'  
  
"Mr.Makino."Jaketchi came to stop them.  
  
"Who are you people?" Mr.Makino got frustrated.  
  
"I'm the detective your ex-wife called. Haichu Jaketchi (A/n: Don't blame me for the random names I put in my story, I make them up.)"He introduced. The officers from vehind him cuffed Mr. Makino. The others took Rika from her friends and brought her to the ambulance.  
  
'Is it over yet?'Rika asked herself while they loaded her into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo sat on Kenta's step and watched Rika's family go. Finally it was over. Rika was safe, and her dad was being locked away.  
  
"Ryo, you're suopposed to be happy."Jeri said behind him.  
  
"I am, just that I'm exhausted."Ryo got in the house.  
  
'Ryo seems more sad.' Jeri said to herself as he passed her by.'Did something go wrong?'  
  
~~~~~~~~Rika~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid family. *sigh* But mostly my dad.' Rika lay on her bed. They had already treated her as much as they needed to. Even though, she still had to stay in for a while.  
  
"Rika, your friends are here." her mom said. Rika woke up.  
  
"You didn't think we would come huh?"Jeri entered with the boys behind her.  
  
'No, I just thought you didn't care.' Rika replied in her mind.  
  
Ryo came into the room and closed the door. He was quiet. Unusually standing on the corner.  
  
'Maybe her dad is just another bad person, but he made me think.' Ryo thought.'Why?'  
  
'I'm glad they saved me.' Rika looked over to him.'I wish I could thank him, but it doesn't seem like I could.'  
  
Ryo looked up at Rika and smiled. Rika gave up one small smirk.  
  
'Her dad doesn't know anything abouth her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryo~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-------Few weeks later-------  
  
"Hold up here. We'll get the food." Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri went in to get the food. Ryo and Rika decided to wait outside.  
  
'She's back to her usual self.'Ryo told himself.'Does she hate me? Was that smirk an illusion?'  
  
Rika could tell he was staring at her.   
  
"What are you looking at?" She snapped.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Not really......just somethin about my dad."  
  
"Expected him to be different?"  
  
"Sort of. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Curious. Mostly cause I'm worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might not think I care when I do."  
  
She didn't reply. The others didn't come out yet, so they continued to sot.  
  
"If you're going to start singing, warn me so I can run away."  
  
"I'm not going to sing."  
  
The sun warmed her cold striken skin. The bright tables shined and she was able to talk to her friends. Ryo watched the sky. He sat there looking up while Rika gave him a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you looking for something?"  
  
"No. Just looking."  
  
'What are weird ending to all of that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, the ending sucked. But oh well. That's it for 4 days. Watch for :::Reality::: Byes!! 


	9. End poem

4 Days  
  
--Shadowpoet--  
  
A/n: The last of the 4 days story.....ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I focus on that touch  
  
The drops fall faster as I force myself to hold on  
  
I could feel light come upon me,  
  
The warmth, is it love?  
  
I open my eyes,  
  
I feel solid ground, Light shining on me  
  
All I can do is thank you for saving me  
  
~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reminder look for::: Reality. Or unless someone already took the title then iono. 


End file.
